Cullen - el principe de las tinieblas
by maricelli cullen
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada en Drácula de Bram Stocker y Twilight, pero la mezcla la he hecho yo. ¡Espero que les guste!
1. La Revelación

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada en Drácula de Bram Stocker y Twilight, pero la mezcla la he hecho yo. ¡Espero que les guste!

 _Les adelanto que será divido en tres partes, la primera, quiero que que se centren en la historia, en el amor de Edward hacia Bella, un amor tan grande, que no soporta estar separados._

 _La segundo, la gran tragedia, conforme Bram Stocker narra em Drácula, donde el príncipe pierde su gran amor, y pierde su alma por rebelarse contra Dios, pero cuidado, no se olviden que es una mezcla con Twilight, va tener varias sorpresas..._

 _La tercera sería la vida del príncipe de las tinieblas y...el reencuentro con su amada después de seis siglos.._ _¿será que ese amor volverá a ser lo mismo?..._

Capitulo 1

 **La Revelación**

 _Edward POV_

Un día más había amanecido. Pero no era un día como los demás. El sol ya inundaba mi habitación, y yo todavía estaba acostado en mi cama. Era un gran día, un día muy importante en mi vida: Era mi cumpleaños, por fin, ¡estaba cumpliendo mis dieciocho años! Para mí, el príncipe heredero de la corona de un gran imperio, podría decir que fuera el día de mi triunfo, era mi mayoría de edad, y hoy, delante de toda la corte, iba a ser entronizado como el futuro rey del gran imperio de los Cullen.

Estaba todavía absorto en estos pensamientos, cuando oigo que tocan mi puerta y la abren de espacio. Puedo oír la voz de mi fiel criado Eric:

_Alteza, su majestad, la Reina Esme le espera en el salón principal, y pidió que se presentase pronto.

_Diga a mamá que no se preocupe que en seguida voy.

Levanté de un salto, me arreglé decentemente y me dirigí al salón donde estaba mi madre.

El palacio estaba todo adornado de flores hermosas, un aroma exquisito se respiraba en el aire, de verdad pude sentir la importancia de este día, la alegría y expectación de toda mi familia y de todo el reino.

Mi madre estaba con un hermoso vestido crema, estaba sentada en su sillón preferido, de verdad, mi madre era muy guapa y elegante, pero lo que más me encantaba era su tierno corazón, su incondicional amor hacia mi padre y a todos sus hijos.

Cuando ella me avistó, sonriendo se levantó y vino a mi encuentro:

_Feliz cumpleaños querido hijo!

_Gracias mamá - la abracé con cariño.

_ Tu padre y yo estamos muy felices por Ti, ¡por haber llegado este día tan grande en nuestras vidas!

_Yo también estoy feliz, siento que una nueva etapa en mi vida va a empezar.

_ Sí, mi hijo, una nueva etapa, y muy importante en tu vida va a empezar.

_ ¿Y que programa tenemos para hoy mamá?

_Tendrás todo el día libre para que puedas meditar y preparar para tu entronización como heredero de la corona y...

_y... ¿qué?

_algo muy importante y serio hijo, que tu padre y yo tendremos que contarte.

_ ¿y de que se trata?

_ Mejor que ahora vayas a desayunar, y después iremos hasta el despacho de tu padre, y allí hablaremos.

Empecé a quedar curioso, ¿qué acontecimiento más había, y que fuera de tanta importancia?

Me senté a la mesa, y luego pude ver como venían corriendo y alegres mi hermano Emmet y mi hermana pequeña Alice. Como siempre Alice venía bien trajeada, con una hermosa rosa roja en las maños.

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward! He encontrado esta rosa en mi jardín, ¡espero que le guste!

_Claro que me gusta, pequeña, es hermosa como tú, ¡muchas gracias!

Ella me besó con cariño en la mejilla y me abrazó tiernamente.

_Edward, ahora que ya eres mayor de edad, ¿seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo y hermano?

_Claro Alice – le dije asombrado – ¿cómo dejaría de serlo? Yo sigo y seguiré siendo lo mismo, la quiero y la querré como siempre.

_Gracias, pues yo no soportaría quedarme sin ti.

_Y yo tampoco.

Emmet se reía, viendo la escena, y dijo divertidamente:

_ Cada día vosotros seguís más tontos y sentimentales, ¡esa enana es tan sensible!

_Calla Emmet, ¡ya sabe que siempre nos hemos querido mucho!

_ Ya lo sé, ante todo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!

Emmet me abrazó con fuerza, pensé que me rompería alguna costilla, siempre había sido muy robusto y muy bruto...

Desayuné deprisa y me presenté en el despacho de mi padre. Allá estaba también mi madre esperándome.

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños querido hijo, que Dios le bendiga!

_ Gracias papá, ¡que Dios también le bendiga!

_Hoy es un gran día para Ti y para nuestra familia. Por fin llegó el día tan deseado por tu abuelo Maximino, en que se cumplirá el pacto del reinado de Cullen con el reinado de Swan.

_ ¿y que pacto es este?

_ Cuando tu abuelo era joven, y todavía era príncipe, vino una gran invasión bárbara, que iba destruyendo todo, matando mucha gente inocente, y causando verdaderos estragos en todo nuestro reinado y también en el reinado de los Swan. Entonces tu abuelo se unió con el entonces príncipe Juan, del reinado de Swan, y lucharon valerosamente contra y los barbaros y vencieron, con la ayuda de Dios.

Los dos durante toda la guerra se hicieron grandes amigos y se querían como hermanos. Cuando se acabó la guerra, los dos hicieron un pacto que tenía que unir la corona de los Cullen con las de los Swan, haciendo así un solo y grande imperio, y que nuestras familias estuviesen unidas para siempre.

El pacto consistía, que los herederos de la corona de los Cullen y de los Swan se unirían en matrimonio.

_ ¿qué me dices papa? – no podía salir de mi asombro.

_Cuando nací yo, tu abuelo me presentó al príncipe Juan, que se había casado también, y su esposa estaba embarazada. Los dos rezaban para que fuera una niña, para que pudiera cumplir el pacto, pero ellos también tuvieron un varón, el Rey Charlie I. Entonces ellos prometieron que el pacto quedaría en vigor hasta la tercera generación. Después yo me casé con tu madre, y tuvimos a Ti, y hemos ido hasta su reino a presentarle. El entonces príncipe Charlie se había casado con la princesa Renné, pero todavía no habían tenido familia. Dos años después, la princesa Renné se quedó embarazada...y tuvo una hermosa niña, la princesa Isabella...

Me quedé petrificado.

_Ellos la trajeron aquí para que la conociéramos, y entonces asumimos el pacto, que Tu te comprometería com la princesa Isabella cuando cumpliera sus dieciocho años, y fuera entronizado como heredero de la corona. En este día también asumiría su compromiso con la princesa Isabella.

Yo no podía estar escuchando esto. Yo...yo... ¿yo me comprometería con una mujer que ni la conozco, por un pacto que hizo mi abuelo?

_Papá, no puedo con eso, ¿cómo me voy a casar con una mujer que no conozco y ni la amo? No puedo papá, ¡no puedo!

_Ya lo sé mi hijo que es difícil – levantó la voz mi madre – pero tengo seguridad que le va a gustar la princesa Isabella, es un encanto de doncella. Ella llegó ayer, pero como no le habíamos contado, no la quise presentar.

_Entonces, ¿ella ya está aquí? No puedo creer que sea verdad, me han armado semejante lio, ¡vaya cumpleaños!

Mi padre me miraba con preocupación al verme tan nervioso, mi madre acariciaba mi pelo, ellos me entendían, pero el pacto tenía que cumplirse.

_ Papá, tengo miedo de no quererla, y pasar toda la vida amargado...

_No se preocupe hijo, como dijo su madre, la princesa Isabella es una gran mujer, tengo seguridad que cuando se conozcan, poco a poco se irán queriendo, además, tiene que estar dos años de novios, hasta que ella cumpla los dieciocho años para que se casen.

-Bueno, ¿y si en estos dos años no nos entendemos?

-Ya veremos la manera de arreglarlo – aseguró mi padre.

_Papá, creo que necesito estar solo un poco para asimilar, tengo la cabeza hecha un lio...

_ Tranquilo, mi hijo. Vete por el campo y despeje la cabeza. Pero no se preocupe, que todo saldrá bien.

Salí desconcertado del despacho de mi padre. Bajé hasta el jardín del palacio, y pedí a un criado que me trajera mi caballo. Cabalgué hasta un prado en el bosque del Castillo, un prado muy especial para mí, que desde pequeño me gustaba ir allí cuando tenía algún problema, pues con la calma del lugar, conseguía pensar con más claridad. Pero ahora el problema era demasiado grande, se me pasaba de las manos, como podría esta noche comprometerme con una persona que ni conozco, y peor, que no sé si voy a quererla... Esto era demasiado para mí. Querría llorar, gritar, decir todos los disparates posibles, porque yo, tan joven, tendría que comprometerme, yo soñaba encontrar un día con la mujer de mi vida, la que yo la amara con toda mis fuerza, la que sería la madre de mis hijos... Ahora este sueño se me había hecho humo. No tendría el derecho de escoger mi propia esposa, por un pacto idiota de casi cien años... ¡no sería verdad eso! Por Dios, ¡como quería que no fuera verdad!

Empecé a llorar sin consuelo, hasta que cansé y me quedé dormido debajo de un árbol. Cuando me desperté vi que ya era tarde, y que tendría que irme para arreglarme para la fiesta y para...mi compromiso.

Estaba algo más calmado, pero sentía una gran congoja dentro de mí. Sentía que la vida estaba siendo demasiada injusta conmigo.

Llegue al jardín del castillo, y iba caminando hacia la puerta principal, cuando de ponto veo una doncella sentada en un banco junto a la fuente del jardín.

Me vino la curiosidad, y caminé hacia ella. Cuanto más me acercaba, más iba admirando su belleza, estaba vestida de un hermoso vestido azul, tenía una tez blanca, un rostro angelical, un pelo precioso ondulado, delicadamente arreglado, Dios mío, ¡nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida!

Me acerque despacio, y me di cuenta que estaba triste y que lloraba. Sin pensar, le pregunté:

_ ¿Qué le pasa a Vuestra Merced?

Ella me miro vagamente. ¡Qué ojos Dios mío!, aunque bañados en lagrimas eran los más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, Eran grandes, de un color chocolate, que dejaban todavía más hermoso el rostro angelical que tenia.

_Cosas de la vida caballero, muchas veces la vida es injusta con uno...

_La comprendo perfectamente...

_Tengo que irme, me están esperando.

Ella salió apresuradamente, y yo me quedé plantado como un tonto. Ahora sí, las cosas me quedaban difíciles. Esa doncella me había cautivado, nunca sentí eso por ninguna mujer, y pensar que esta noche me iba a comprometer, y no podría ir detrás de esa hermosura viviente... ¡Qué desespero!

Entré al palacio para arreglarme, y prepararme, pues la noche ya se acercaba, e iba a ser muy intensa...


	2. Una noche de emociones y sorpresas

Capitulo 2

 **Una noche de emociones y sorpresas**

 _Edward Pov_

Entré al palacio, pero la imagen de aquella bella doncella me tenia aturdido... ¿quién sería ella? De verdad que raramente veía a doncellas aquí, a no ser en los bailes de la corte, pero ninguna nunca me había llamado tanto la atención... era algo extraño, algo diferente...algo que no conseguía explicar...

Estaba caminando por el salón principal, cuando oí la estridente voz de mi pequeña hermana Alice:

_Edward, ¿qué haces?, ¿donde estuviste? Falta dos horas para su presentación y todavía ni empezaste a arreglarse... ¡qué calamidad! Hoy tú tienes que lucir, eres el príncipe heredero, ¡el futuro rey! ¡Todavía no te has dado cuenta!

_Discúlpeme Alice, es que estoy un poco nervioso y perturbado...

¿Nervioso y perturbado? Que le pasa, ¡no te da vergüenza! ¡Un Cullen nervioso y perturbado en el día de su entronización! ¡No sabía que eras tan cobarde!

_Déjame Alice, ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas, y alguna no tan buena por cierto...déjame ya me arreglaré, pero, por Dios, ¡déjame en paz por favor!

_Oh mi Dios, Edward, ¡ no es para tanto!

_ Dices eso porque no eres tú la que está pasando por esa situación, si tú supieras lo que siento en esos momentos...

_Creo que este nerviosismo te ha dejado melancólico, mejor que te vayas arreglar, pues papá no querrá verte así. ¡Ah! yo y mamá le hemos arreglado el traje, está precioso, ¡digno de un príncipe heredero!

Con mucho sacrificio, di una sonrisa a mi hermana y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta, no podía creer en lo que veía: Un traje real tan hermoso, que no tenia palabras para definirlo, con los botones de oro y cintas de seda, una botas negras de cuero, los pantalones negros también, la camisa blanca de seda también, una casaca roja con los detalles dorados. Al lado tenía una banda azul de seda, delicadamente bordado el blasón de los Cullen. ¡De verdad, que el día iba lleno de sorpresas!

Todavía estaba mirando, cuando sentí la voz cariñosa de mi Madre:

_Hijo, este traje es una herencia de familia, lo usó su abuelo Maximino cuando se presentó como heredero, después lo usó su padre, y ahora lo va usar Tu, y después dejará para tu heredero...

Sentí la felicidad de mi Madre pensando en sus nietos, mis hijos...Pero ¿será que conseguiría tener hijos con una mujer que no amara? ¡Seguramente que no! Y todo el sueño de mi madre se iría a la basura...y el mío también...

_Hijo, mejor que te arregles pronto, su padre quiere ser bien puntual, y los convidados ya están llegando.

_ Si mamá, ya verás que pronto estaré listo.

_Arréglese bien, si no quieres que Alice te mate, ella fue la que costuró todos los detalles a su medida.

_No se preocupe, que ya bajaré bien decente...

_y también se acuerde que tienes que estar guapo para Isabella... la primera impresión es la que se queda...

_Mamá, mejor no me diga nada de Isabella ahora, si no, me va poner nervioso nuevamente...

_Tranquilo hijo, tendrás una hermosa sorpresa...

_Vaya, más sorpresas de las que ya he tenido hoy, creo que no...

_Adiós mi hijo, le esperamos abajo.

_Adiós mamá.

Me bañé y me vestí con cuidado y esmero, miré como veinte veces en el espejo, no sabía cómo arreglar mi pelo, que siempre fue rebelde, por lo menos su color cobrizo hacia juego con mi ropa. Cuando por fin creí que estaba listo me bajé despacio al salón principal. Había un montón de convidados, estaba la corte en pleno. De pronto me vino la imagen del rostro lindo de la doncella de esta tarde, ¿estaría ella entre los convidados? ¿Y porque será que ella estaba llorando? parecía tan triste...igual que yo... por lo menos teníamos algo en común...pero prefería no verla, pues después de ver algo tan hermoso y haber comprometido con algo que no sé ni que esperar...sería lo peor que me pudiera ocurrir en la vida.

Sentí de pronto la voz de Emmet que me llamaba:

_Edward, espabila, que ya va empezar la presentación, y papá nos quiere todos juntos.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, mi sueño y mi pesadilla iba a empezar...

En la puerta del salón del trono paramos toda la familia, esperando que nos llamasen para entrar. Estaba toda la corte ahí, esperando ansiosamente el inicio del acto.

De pronto empezó tocar las trompetas, y toda la gente se puso en pie. El anfitrión gritó con voz clara:

_Su majestad ¡el Rey Carlisle I y su majestad la Reina Esme de Cullen!

Tocaron nuevamente las trompetas. Vi como mis padres andaban por la alfombra roja con total elegancia y respeto hacia el trono. Ahora tocaría mi turno. Pero hoy sería diferente de las otras veces que anunciaba la familia. De esta vez no había dos tronos como siempre, hoy había tres tronos, y yo me sentaría a la derecha de mi padre...

Como un estruendo, empezaron a tocar los tambores y las trompetas, y solo pude oír:

_Su Alteza real, ¡el príncipe Edward II!

Edward II...Dios mío, ya me aclamaban como futuro rey...Toda la corte aplaudía fuertemente, iba caminando por la alfombra roja hasta el trono, pensaba que me iba a caer, pero mire que mis padres me sonreían con cariño, y eso me dio fuerzas para llegar hasta el trono.

Cuando llegue, mi padre se levantó y dijo:

_Desde ahora, hasta mi muerte, ¡ese es el sitio de mi hijo, mi heredero, el futuro rey!

Toda la gente aclamaba fuertemente, me senté al lado de mi padre, y siguieron con la presentación de la familia y de los convidados principales.

_Sus Altezas reales ¡el príncipe Emmet y la princesa Alice de Cullen!

Vi como graciosamente entraron mis hermanos y se sentaron en sus sillones al lado de mi madre.

_Sus Altezas reales, ¡los príncipes Jasper y Rosalie, del Reino de Hale!

_Esos no conozco – Murmuré a mi padre.

_ Son hijos del Rey Pablo de Hale, muy amigo mío, son encantadores...

De verdad que eran los dos muy guapos, rubios, muy elegantes, principalmente la princesa Rosalie.

Nuevamente tocaron las trompetas y toda la gente puso atención:

_Su Majestad ¡el Rey Charles I y su majestad la Reina Reneé de Swan!

Mi Dios, ¡esos eran...mis futuros suegros...! Dios mío, ¡no puede ser verdad!

Ellos entraron con toda la finura y delicadeza propias de unos reyes, y sentaron en los sillones preparados para ellos, en frente de nosotros.

Ellos eran guapos, y parecían ser majos, pero mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, cuando tocó otra vez la trompeta, de esa vez quien entraría era mi...prometida...

Había llegado el momento más duro de esta noche. Por primera vez iba a conocer mi prometida, mi futura esposa... que dureza...tener que estar con alguien que nunca he visto ni conocido, Mi Dios, ¡porque tenía que ser así! y... ¿si no me gustara?

De pronto pude oír:

_Su Alteza real, ¡la princesa Isabella de Swan!

En ese momento querría morir, para no ver eso...

Pero lo que vino a continuación yo no podría esperar jamás...

De pronto, vi que por la puerta entró una hermosa doncella con un vestido de color perla, todo delicado, con una corona de plata fina, el pelo ondulado, atado con una cinta de seda, del mismo color del vestido, que iba caminando cabizbaja y despacio por la alfombra, pero cuando se acercó un poco más...

Pensé que mi corazón iba a parar de latir. ¿Será que estaría yo soñando despierto?

No, ¡no podía ser verdad!

¡Era demasiado para mí!

De pronto, ella levantó su mirada, y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Aquellos hermosos ojos chocolates que me habían cautivado, aquel rostro tan delicado que parecía un ángel, no podía creer que aquella doncella que me había cautivado era mi... ¡era mi prometida!

Ella también me miró con espanto y admiración yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente absorto con la descubierta, solo pude dedicarle la sonrisa más feliz de mi vida. Cuando le sonreí, vi que sus pómulos volvieron rosados, era un color adorable, que le hacía más bella todavía.

Oí por debajo las risitas de mi Madre y de la Reina Reneé, seguro que Isabella estaría pasando la misma angustia que yo, y ellas se dieron cuenta que nos mirábamos avergonzados de nuestro error en pensar como éramos sin conocernos.

Ella se acerco al trono de mis padres e hizo una venia. Después vino hasta el mío, y yo me puse de pie, pero no conseguía articular palabra. De cerca era todavía mas cautivante...ella me sonrió y me dio su mano para que la besara, la cogí con cuidado, cuando sentí el contacto de su piel, sentí mi cuerpo arder en llamas, besé tiernamente, y miré a sus hermosos ojos. No pude más que decir:

_Bienvenida princesa Isabella a mi Reino.

Y pude oír aquella voz melodiosa:

_ Feliz Cumpleaños Alteza.

Ella me hizo otra venia y se sentó al lado de sus padres.

Siguió la presentación de los convidados, pero yo no prestaba más atención en nada. Mi atención era solo Isabella, no veía la hora de poder estar con ella, poder hablarle y conocerla. ¡Que estúpido estaba siendo yo, maldiciendo mi propia suerte!

Cuando se terminó la presentación de los convidados, se levantó mi padre de su trono y dijo en alta voz:

_Todos sabemos que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, el príncipe Edward, pero sabemos que no es un cumpleaños cualquiera, es su mayoría de edad. Hoy, delante de los representantes de los otros reinos vecinos y de toda la corte, quiero presentar mi hijo primogénito como heredero legitimo de la corona de los Cullen!

Toda la corte aplaudió con fuerza, yo me arrodille delante de mi padre, y El con emoción puso la banda azul con el Blasón de los Cullen, y me entregó su espada.

Empezaron todos a gritar y vitorear, me levante y abrasé a mi padre que lloraba de emoción, mi Madre y mis hermanos también lloraban de emoción.

Pero ahora venia la mejor parte.

El anfitrión gritó:

_Manifestando la gran alegría que sentimos, ¡vamos a dar inicio al gran baile de la corte! ¡Prepárense las parejas!

No pude pensar otra cosa: Mi pareja seria Isabella, mi dulce Isabella.

Me levante apresuradamente del trono y me presenté delante de ella.

_Su alteza, ¿me daría el extraordinario honor de concederme este baile?


	3. Comprometidos

**Disclamer**

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada en Dracula de Bram Stocker y Twlight, pero la mescla se lo he hecho yo. ¡Espero que les guste!

 ** _¡Quiero principalmente agradecer todas las visitas, aunque no han dejado reviews, pero a mí lo importante que lo han leído, también gracias a los favoritos y alertas!_**

Capitulo 3

 **Comprometidos**

 _Edward POV_

Isabella me miró espantada, no sabía que decir...Gracias a Dios la Reina Renné salió a mi favor:

_Vamos, hija, no desprecies tan honrado convite, nada menos que el príncipe Edward... anímese, ya verá que será bueno...

Entonces Isabella, todo sonrosada (¡Dios mío, que linda era!) miró a su Madre y dijo:

_No desprecio el convite del príncipe Edward, pero ya sabes mi problema con el baile...

_Y... ¿qué problema tiene Alteza? – Pregunté extrañado.

_ Es que... que... ¡no sé bailar! Soy un verdadero desastre en el salón... iría hacer a su Alteza pasar una gran vergüenza con tan torpe pareja...

_A mi no me importa ni lo mínimo – dije divertidamente – además yo le puedo enseñar, y garanto que no será tan malo...

Ella me miró media confusa, pero dijo:

_Bueno, ya que insiste, Alteza, acepto su convite...

¡Qué felicidad! ¡Ella había aceptado!

La cogí del brazo y juntos caminamos hasta el salón del baile. Cuando íbamos llegando, con voz dulce me pidió:

_Por favor, nos podemos poner en un sitio que no llamemos mucho la atención, pues se me equivoco... no le haré pasar vergüenza...

_ No se preocupe Alteza – dije decididamente – jamás pasaría vergüenza a su lado.

Nuevamente se sonrosó, era adorable el color de sus mejillas, su rostro tan angelical, sus ojos hermosos... definitivamente, ella era la mujer que siempre yo había soñado, además, más que yo había soñado, y más que yo pudiera haber merecido. Su mirada limpia y pura llegaba hasta el fondo de mi alma...era como si toda la vida estuviéramos juntos, era extraño, yo la acabada de conocer, y sentía que a partir de ahora ella era la razón de mi vivir, mi único deseo era estar a su lado por siempre...

_ Vamos a poner en nuestros sitios, ya pronto empezará la música – le dije sonriendo.

Nos pusimos en el final del salón, en un sitio no muy visto, para que Isabella no se quedara expuesta. Empezaron a tocar un Minueto, y empezamos con los pasos de saludos y de venias. Isabella lo hacía graciosamente, pero me daba cuenta que se moría de vergüenza.

De pronto, mire alrededor mío, y vi que la noche no era de sorpresas solo para mi... vi como mi hermana Alice bailaba animadamente con el príncipe Jasper y Emmet conversaba muy íntimamente...con la princesa Rosalie... ¡si que la gente no perdía el tiempo!

Empezamos los pasos de las vueltas, íbamos bien hasta que...Isabella se resbaló y para no caerse, la sujeté entre mis brazos. Pude sentir la suavidad y las curvas de su cuerpo...ella preocupada me dijo;

\- Discúlpeme Alteza, ya le dije que era muy torpe para el baile...

_ No se preocupe, estabas bailando muy bien, cualquiera puede resbalarse...además... si no le importa, puedes llamarme Edward...

_Gracias Alt...Edward, si quieres puedes llamarme de Bella, así me llaman mis padres...

_Claro que si, a mi me gusta Bella, combina contigo...

_Vamos a terminar el baile, antes que la gente se dé cuenta que estamos parados...

_Buena idea Bella.

Nos volvimos a bailar, y empezamos a dar vueltas y vueltas, yo me sentía tan feliz a su lado... ella también se veía feliz, me sonreía graciosamente, en aquel momento sentí que en el mundo solo existía ella y yo...era algo tan fuerte, tan intenso, era perfecto, era como si uno fuera hecho para el otro...

Estuvimos alegremente bailando, y ya no me di cuenta de nada, cuando de pronto se termina la música y... me doy cuenta que estábamos los dos solos en medio del salón, y toda la corte nos mirando...Cuando Bella se dio cuenta, se puso roja como un tomate...la abracé por la cintura, y toda la corte se puso a aplaudir con fuerza, y empezaron a gritar:

_ ¡Que vivan los príncipes! ¡Que vivan los príncipes!

_Edward, que vergüenza... – me susurró Bella.

_Vaya se acostumbrando, mi futura Reina...

Ella me miró con cariño, y sujetó fuerte mis manos. Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos al salón del trono, donde estaban nuestros padres. Cuando llegamos, nuestros padres nos miraban radiantes de alegría, y mis hermanos... estaban allí también con sus nuevas parejas... Emmet no tardó mucho para decir:

_Vaya, mi querido hermano, que regalo de cumpleaños más hermoso – miró a Bella sonriendo - vaya noche de sorpresas...

_Bueno, ya veo que también le hice participe de mis regalos – Miré divertidamente a la princesa Rosalie.

Mis padres se pusieron a reír con ganas, creo que en este momento ellos pudieron de verdad respirar aliviados, pues ¡como los pobres estaban sufriendo al verme tan rebelde y rebotado esta mañana!

_Creo que debemos prepararnos para la cena – dijo mi padre.

_Buena idea Majestad – dijo el Rey Charlie

Se fueron retirando todos, y mi padre me hizo ademán de esperarle.

_Hijo, espero que te haya gustado la princesa Isabella...

_Papá, creo que nunca he sido tan feliz...Bella es todo lo que yo soñaba para mi, además, más que yo soñaba...

_Cuanto eso me alegra y me alivia hijo mío, no sabes cómo tu madre y yo estábamos preocupados, sabíamos que Dios iba a escuchar nuestras oraciones, y si era Voluntad de Él, ustedes se iban a querer desde el principio...

_Quiero pedir perdón por lo grueso que he sido esta mañana...ustedes no merecían tan feo comportamiento de mi parte...

_No se preocupe hijo, sabíamos que seria difícil para Ti, pero ya está todo bien, ya todo ha pasado, ahora lo importante es tu felicidad.

_Y ¿cuando pediré la mano a Bella?

_después de la cena. Mira, aquí tengo el anillo de compromiso...como tú no sabias, preferí yo mandarlo hacerlo...

Mi padre sacó del bolsillo una cajita, yo la abrí con cuidado, y vi un hermoso anillo con una piedra de esmeralda.

_Es del color de tus ojos – dijo mi padre – para que ella siempre se acuerde de ti...

_Gracias papá – le abracé efusivamente.

Caminamos hasta el salón donde había de ser servida la cena. Iba por el camino pensando cómo iba a pedir la mano a mi Bella, había vistos pocas peticiones de mano, creo que lo mejor era decir lo que me viniera del corazón en este momento.

Me senté en mi sitio, y pude contemplar en la mesa la belleza de mi familia y de mi futura familia también... yo estaba al lado de mis padres, y en frente de nosotros estaba mis futuros suegros y me amada Bella...

Mis hermanos estaban animados a lado de los príncipes de Hale, creo que en esta noche no solo yo había encontrado el amor...

Querría estar tranquilo, pero el corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho, no veía la hora de pedir la mano de mi Bella, así ya nadie me la podría quitar... Ella también se notaba nerviosa, aunque tentaba disimular.

Cuando se terminó la cena, mi padre y el Rey Charlie se levantaron de la mesa y se pusieron juntos de pie. Mi padre empezó a decir en alta voz:

_Querida familia Cullen y Swan, después de casi cien años vamos a poder cumplir la promesa que hicieron nuestros padres, de poder sellar nuestra profunda amistad y gratitud entre la Corona de los Cullen y la corona de los Swan.

_Para mí es un día muy emotivo – dijo el Rey Charlie – en que nuestros padres habían soñado tanto, hacer una sola familia los dos reinos que tanto se ayudaran y formaron lazos de un gran amor hacia sus familias. Como en mi generación no hemos podido sellar el pacto, pues nacimos los dos varones primogénitos, nos hemos querido como hermanos, y nos hemos ayudado en todas las dificultades que tuvimos. Pero cuando nos casamos, y tuvimos la dicha de tener nuestros primogénitos, y la alegría de ver que por fin íbamos a poder unir las familias para siempre, no veíamos la hora de llegar el día de hoy.

Toda la gente empezó a aplaudir, nuestras madres lloraban emocionadas, mi Bella también se notaba emocionada...

\- Príncipe Edward –dijo el Rey Charlie – Le concedo la mano de mi hija Isabella, para que la ames y la respete, y para que así nuestras familias unan su sangre y sea una única familia.

En este momento todo mi ser tembló. Me dirigí hasta el Rey Charlie y me arrodillé delante de él y le dije:

_La acepto, majestad, la mano de la princesa Isabella, y prometo amarla y respetarla toda mi vida.

_Dios te bendiga, y desde ahora eres mi hijo también.

Nos abrazamos emocionados, mi padre me abrazó efusivamente también, era un gran momento en nuestras vidas.

Pero el momento más importante había llegado: pedir la mano a mi Bella

Ella estaba sentada en un sillón, se la veía muy emocionada más se acercaba a ella, sentía que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho, intentaba calmarme, pero era inútil. Llegué a donde estaba sentada, me arrodillé delante de ella, y mirando a sus hermosos ojos chocolate dije con todo mi corazón:

_Isabella, tú eres lo más importante de mi vida, ahora tu eres la razón de mi vivir... prometo amarte, respetarte, serte fiel en todos los momentos de mi vida... ¿Me concedería el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y rolaban sobre su hermoso rostro, sentí como ella temblaba, pero ella con cariño cogió mi mano, y mirándome a los ojos me dijo emocionada:

_Tu eres lo más importante en mi vida ahora también, sé que nunca estaré a tu altura, pero prometo amarte, respetarte y serte fiel toda mi vida... Si, ¡acepto casarme contigo!

Todos empezaran a aplaudir, gritar de alegría, nuestros padres se abrazaron, y ella se levantó y la abracé con toda mi alma. Saque el anillo del bolsillo, y devotamente puse en su dedo anular de la mano derecha. Ella miró sorprendida, y dijo:

_Es hermoso Edward... tiene el...

_color de mis ojos –dije emocionado – ¡para que nunca te olvides de mi!

_Como podría olvidarte... ¡jamás podré olvidarte!

_Y yo a ti Bella...eres lo más hermoso que ha podido pasar en mi vida...

Estábamos los dos tan compenetrados, cuando vino nuestros padres y toda la familia a abrazarnos.

Cuando terminamos, nuestros padres nos mandaran a todos a dormir, pues era tarde, y había sido un día muy intenso. Antes de subir a mi aposento, corrí detrás de Bella para despedirme, no iría a la cama sin darle las buenas noches. Ella iba caminando hacia su aposento, y la cogí por detrás en el pasillo. Ella se asustó, pues no vio que era yo, pero cuando se volvió, y me vio, me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

_Buenas noches mi vida, que duermas bien.

_Buenas noches cariño, que duermas bien, y tenga buen sueños...

_Solo tendré buen sueños si puedo soñar contigo...

_Edward...

_Mañana ya conversaremos mejor...

Le di un beso en su mejilla, y me fui a mi habitación, esta noche soñaría con mi Bella, mi amada...


	4. Confesiones

**Disclamer**

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada en Dracula de Bram Stocker y Twlight, pero la mescla se lo he hecho yo. ¡Espero que les guste!

 ** _¡Quiero principalmente agradecer todas las visitas, aunque no han dejado reviews, pero a mí lo importante que lo han leído, también gracias a los favoritos y alertas!_**

Capitulo 4

 **Confesiones**

 _Edward POV_

Cuando llegué a mi aposento, no podía creer que fuera verdad todo lo que había ocurrido, que después de todo un día de un inmenso disgusto, había comprometido con la mujer que siempre soñé para que fuera mi esposa y madre de mis hijos.

Me acosté, pero no podía dormir, no podía parar de pensar en Bella, no veía la hora de amanecer para poder verla y estar con ella.

Varios pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, como sería nuestra boda, nuestra vida juntos, nuestros hijos... creo que no podré esperar dos años para casarme, si yo pudiera, casaría ahora mismo... aunque pareciera una estupidez... acababa de conocer a mi novia, y ya quería casar... pero era algo más fuerte que yo...lo único que sabía es que la amé desde el mismísimo momento que la vi...

Para mi suerte, la noche pasó rápido, cuando los rayos del sol inundaron mi habitación, me levanté y me arreglé, nunca me había dado mucha importancia en cómo arreglarme, pero de esta vez sí, tendría que estar bien guapo para mi Bella... Me hice cuidadosamente la barba, me bañe con los ungüentos más perfumados que tenia...para ella todo era poco...

Cuando miré al espejo y vi que estaba bien arreglado, decidí bajar, mi corazón latía fuertemente pensando que pronto vería a mi amada.

Cuando llegué abajo, para mi sorpresa, no era la única persona que había levantado temprano: En el salón de familia estaba Alice y Bella riéndose y conversando muy amistosamente.

Cuando me iba acercando a ellas, Alice me dijo muy contenta:

_Buenos días hermanito, ¿sabes que ya me hice muy amiga de mi futura cuñada?

_Me alegro hermanita que la quiera también.

Miré a Bella, y estaba totalmente sonrosada con lo que yo acababa de decir. Me puse delante de ella, y con cariño tomé su rostro en mis manos.

_Buenos días mi vida, ¿como has dormido?

_Bien... o mejor dicho...no pude dormir...

_Bueno, entonces somos dos que no hemos dormido...

Nos reímos alegremente, agarré su mano, y juntos nos dirigimos al otro salón a desayunar. Allí nos estaban esperando nuestros padres, que estaban radiantes de felicidad, cuando nos vieron tan temprano de manos dadas.

Emmet no perdió la oportunidad para decir:

_Vaya, que linda pareja de tortolitos... ¡como el amor es lindo!

_Vaya, Emmet – dije un poco enojado –usted también anoche parecía una pareja de tortolitos con la princesa Rosalie...

Todos empezaron a reír. Desayunamos toda la familia alegremente, cuando terminé, me dirigí a mis futuros suegros, y dije al Rey Charlie:

_Majestad, ¿podría salir de paseo con la princesa Isabella para que conozca un poco del Reino?

_Claro, hijo mío, pero ya sabéis, todavía son novios... ¡juicio y cuidado con ella!

_Tranquilo, majestad, cuidaré de ella más que de mí mismo.

_Eso espero...

Miré a Bella, y ella se veía radiante de alegría, agarré su mano, y juntos bajamos hasta el jardín del palacio.

_Bella, la voy a llevar a un sitio muy especial...

_ ¿y que sitio es este?

_ya verás, venga vamos a coger nuestros caballos para llegar más pronto.

Ayudé a Bella a subir en el caballo de Alice, y pronto subí al mío. Me quedé impresionado lo bien que Bella cabalgaba, era de verdad una experta Amazona.

Llegamos pronto a mi pradera, la bajé del caballo, ella miró maravillada y exclamó:

_ ¡Es maravilloso Edward! ¡Que sitio tan hermoso!

_Ya sabía que le iba a gustar, esta será desde ahora nuestra pradera...

_Gracias Edward... no sabe cómo me siento feliz...

_Y yo Bella, eres lo mejor de mi vida...eres lo que siempre soñé...

_Edward...

_Si Bella, yo nunca pensé que iba a encontrar una novia como tú.

_Y yo también, nunca pensé que encontraría un novio como tú.

_Pues ya ves, que suerte hemos tenido los dos...

_creo que de verdad el destino nos ha unido...

La cogí de la mano y nos sentamos debajo de un gran árbol que quedaba allí, el mismo árbol que fue testigo de mis lágrimas de ayer, era testigo de mi alegría hoy.

Yo quería saber lo que pasaba en la mente de Bella, cada vez ella se me hacía más interesante, su manera de sonrosar, de reír, de hablar... Yo querría saber todo sobre ella, pero no sabía cómo empezar...

Sin pensar mucho, solté la pregunta que en este momento más curiosidad tenia:

_Bella, ¿lo que pensó cuando tus padres le contaron sobre nuestro compromiso?

_Bueno... no le voy a mentir que se me cayó como una bomba...me contaron en la víspera de venir para tu fiesta. Yo ni sé lo que sentí en este momento, sentí rabia, desespero, miedo...era como acabasen con todos los sueños de mi vida...Yo sabía que algún día me iban a dar en matrimonio a algún príncipe, pero esperaba poder conocerlo antes, y de estar...

Ella se calló, y empezó a sonrosar, a cada momento me hacia mas atractiva, pero yo quería saber o que más ella querría.

_ ¿y de estar que Bella?

_Edward – me miró con cariño – de estar enamorada, no sería capaz de casar con un hombre que yo no le amara y ni él me amara...siempre soñé con un esposo que me acariciase todas las mañanas, que me besara siempre que llegase a verme, que se importase de mi...que me amase cada noche y así estaríamos siempre unidos en un mismo amor para toda la vida... sé que parece una estupidez en nuestra condición de príncipes, que siempre nos comprometen sin preguntar nuestra opinión...pero ha sido lo que siempre soñé...

-Bella, yo la comprendo perfectamente, pues a mí me pasó lo mismo, yo también soñaba lo mismo que soñabas tu...pero le confieso, que desde el primer momento que crucé contigo, en la primera mirada que nos dimos, aunque estaba bañada de lagrimas, le puedo decir que sentí que tú eras la mujer que siempre quise...

Ella me miraba con admiración, yo tenía que decirle cuanto la quería. Empecé a acariciarle el rostro, lo cogí delicadamente entre mis manos, y con todo mi corazón le dije:

_Bella, desde aquel momento me enamoré de ti...ya no pude quitar su rostro de mi mente, y no puedo expresar la felicidad que sentí cuando vi que tú eras mi prometida...Ahora tu eres la dueña de mi corazón, y te prometo cada mañana acariciarte, besarle todas las veces que te encuentre, de importar siempre de ti y amarte y entregarme a ti cada noche...Bella, tu eres todo para mi...

Ella no pudo contestar nada. En sus mejillas solo pude ver como bajaba las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos. Sentí como ella se abrazaba a mí, y en ese momento también sentí como me bajaban las lagrimas...Nunca había dicho una verdad tan grande como esta. Solo podía aprovechar ese momento, que sería jamás borrado de mi memoria...

Después de un rato que llevábamos en silencio abrazados, pude sentir como Bella acariciaba mi pelo con cariño. De pronto sentí ella susurrar en mi oído:

_Yo también me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que te vi en el jardín, y me enamoré más aún cuando me di cuenta que tú eras mi prometido...eres el hombre que siempre soñé, tú también eres todo para mi...

Me incorporé y mirándole a los ojos solo pude exclamar:

_Bella, ¡te amo!

Y sin pensar más, roce mis labios a los suyos. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, y pude sentir las curvas de su cuerpo junto al mío, nunca había besado a una mujer, pero creo que jamás sentiría lo que acababa de sentir. Ha sido un beso casto, un simple roce, pero el efecto que había hecho en mi era grande, nunca había estado así con una mujer, era todo nuevo, era el esplendor de mi primero y único amor...

Sentí que Bella estaba tan emocionada cuanto yo. Ella me dio una sonrisa traviesa y salió corriendo al bosque, yo salí detrás de ella, y juntos empezamos a jugar hasta que la alcancé y caímos los dos juntos en el césped. Nos reímos como niños, creo que no había palabras que pudiesen definir nuestra felicidad.

Empezamos a conversar de varias cosas, de nuestros padres, de nuestros reinos, de lo que nos gustaba más...el caso es que el tiempo se pasó tan deprisa, que ya se había pasado la hora de comer...

De manos dadas corrimos hasta nuestros caballos y volvimos al palacio felices como nunca...


	5. Dias sin sol, noches sin luna

Capitulo 5

 **Días sin sol, noches sin luna**

 _Edward POV_

Llegamos corriendo al palacio, ya se pasaba la hora del almuerzo, y estarían locos buscando por nosotros dos... pero no importaba, estábamos tan felices, que ni una buena riña de nuestros padres nos iba a inmutar...

Hemos ido directo al salón del comedor, y ya estaban todos sentados comiendo. Mi padre y el Rey Charlie me echaron una mirada, que era más potente que un tiro de metralleta...

Sin más preámbulos mi padre me preguntó:

_Vaya, querido hijo, ¿donde estuvieron toda la mañana la feliz parejita? Pensábamos que se habían perdido por el bosque...

_Y yo pensé que había raptado a mi hija – dijo furioso el Rey Charlie.

Bella se puso colorada como un tomate, yo ya ni sabía lo que contestar, pero tenía que dar la respuesta, la verdad de todo.

_Papá, y Majestad, yo estaba con mi prometida – dije bien alto - en el bosque del castillo, y nos pusimos a charlar y charlar... y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora... nada más pasó...

_ Nada más – saltó Emmet – dudo de eso, los dos vienen con una cara de felicidad, que garanto que se habrán besado más que en el día de su boda se besarán...

_ Emmet! – Gritó Alice – ¡no seas tan mal pensado! Y se besaron, ¿qué? Son novios, están prometidos, ¿qué malo hay en eso?

_Calma chicos – dijo mi madre – no se estén peleando por eso, déjalo los dos, ya son grandecitos y ya saben lo que tienen y pueden hacer.

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – dijo la Reina Reneé

Sin más comentarios, sentamos a la mesa, y empezamos a almorzar. La cosa se quedó más tranquila y empezamos a hablar un poco de todo, mis padres preguntaron sobre la situación del reino para los Reyes de Swan, ellos por lo nuestro, Emmet no paraba de hablar con la princesa Rosalie, Alice miraba con cariño al príncipe Jasper... y yo, al lado de mi querida Bella, no podía decirle nada más, no más que mirar con todo el amor que podría...esa mañana ya nos habíamos dicho todo uno al otro, y mi corazón no cabía dentro de mi pecho por tanta felicidad.

Pero de pronto, el Rey Charlie pronunció la sentencia que jamás querría haber oído:

_ Estamos muy bien y muy a gusto aquí, pero ya tenemos que volver a nuestro reino, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes para resolver, y ya llevamos algunos días fuera de nuestro palacio y no puede ser, también pronto empezará las lluvias de arena por el desierto, y hará mucho calor, y hay pocos oasis en el camino, pero ya les invito para el cumpleaños de la Reina René que será el 2 de marzo, y para esta estará el clima bueno para el viaje, ya que son dos días.

Me quedé petrificado. Estábamos al 21 de junio. Miré a Bella desconcertado. ¿ Podría yo aguantar estar casi 8 meses sin ver a mi amada?

Sin más levanté la voz:

_ Majestad, es mucho tiempo, ¿yo no podría ir a visitar a Bella antes?

_ Querido Edward – dijo el Rey Charlie – El desierto es muy peligroso, son dos días de viaje, en el calor, salen muchos animales salvajes y peligrosos, ya casi no hay agua, en el invierno, es un frio insoportable, entonces es mejor que espere pasar un poco el invierno para que pueda tener un viaje seguro, sé que le va a costar mucho estar lejos de Bella, pero será lo mejor.

Me quedé sin opción. Miré a Bella y vi que le caían unos lagrimones inmensos por sus mejillas, esa imagen me hacia pedazos el corazón. La abracé fuertemente y besé con cariño su frente... No sabía que decirle.

Todos, percibiendo nuestra aflicción, salieron de la mesa sin pronunciar palabras. Me quedé abrazado a ella, en cuanto ella lloraba sin consuelo. Yo seguía acariciando su pelo y besando su frente, no tenia palabras en mi boca para consolarla, porque yo también estaba totalmente desconsolado.

Después de un largo rato que estábamos así, Bella me miró y dijo:

_Edward, me será torturante estar tanto tiempo sin verte...

_A mi también, mi amor, no sé cómo me apañaré para estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo... Le prometo que si puedo ir antes, iré a verte, y sea como sea, te traeré conmigo y nos casaremos, no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ti...

Bella me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a besarme el rostro. Sus caricias eran tan suaves, que me hacían transportar al mismo cielo. Ahora que la había conocido y amado, era imposible estar separado de ella.

Nos levantamos y fuimos al jardín del palacio. Allí nos quedamos toda la tarde juntos, era lo único que nos quedaba, y no queríamos desperdiciar ningún minuto.

Después de la cena, mis padres hallaron mejor que mis futuros suegro y Bella fueran a descansar, ya que mañana saldrían bien temprano. Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, y acompañé a Bella hasta la puerta de su habitación. Estábamos los dos deshechos, pero teníamos que aceptar las cosas como venían.

_ Bella, mañana levantaré temprano para despedirla, pero quiero decirle que mi corazón va contigo. Tú eres lo más importante de mi vida, lo más importante que no he tenido nunca. Estarás cada segundo en mi mente, y estaré contando los días para verte...

_ ¡Oh Edward! –Y ella se agarró de mi cuello – mi corazón también se queda contigo, y también le prometo que estarás cada segundo en mi mente, y también estaré contando los días para verte...

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, y como esta mañana, roce dulcemente mis labios a los suyos. ¡Cómo eran dulces sus labios! Tenía voluntad de devorarlos de pasión, pero tenía que contenerme. Bella era la criatura más pura que yo había conocido, y yo jamás la haría perder esa pureza, bueno, por lo menos hasta el día de nuestra boda...

La noche me fue tenebrosa, no podía dormir, en mi pecho era una angustia tremenda, parecía que me iba a morir de tanta tristeza...

La madrugada llegó y me levanté para despedir de mi amada. Tenía mi alma pesada de tanto dolor, era el mayor sacrificio que yo había hecho en mi corta vida.

Bella se quedó la ultima en entrar en el carruaje. Su rostro también se reflejaba su gran dolor en partir. Me abracé a ella y le dije al oído:

_ No te preocupes, que cuando vaya, no volveré sin ti, ¡ni que tenga que pelear con todo el mundo!

Ella me miró dulcemente y me dijo:

_ Eso espero, ¡ya no soportaré vivir sin ti! Edward... ¡te amo!

Sin esperar, fue ella de esta vez, la que rozó sus labios con los míos. Yo la abracé fuertemente y le di un beso en la frente. Nos despedimos con lágrimas en los ojos, y vi como ella subía en el carruaje.

Estuve allí hasta que se desaparecieron por el campo, entré en el palacio y subí hasta mi cuarto. Me encerré, querría estar solo, el dolor que sentía era tan grande, que no sabía expresar…

Los días se fueran pasando, sentía que mi pecho tenía un inmenso agujero, en todo que miraba veía su hermoso rostro, parecía que en el susurro del viento, escuchaba su dulce voz...

Mis días parecían sin sol y mis noches sin luna. Todo para mi había perdido el sentido.

El tiempo, por lo menos estaba de mi lado, y parecía que estaba yendo deprisa. Ya había pasado dos meses de la partida de mi Bella. Yo andaba siempre triste, mal estaba comiendo, y Alice me decía que estaba bastante desmejorado.

Un día estaba sentado en el salón, y mi madre se sentó a mi lado.

_ Hijo, estoy muy preocupada contigo, ya sé que estás muy enamorado de Isabella y sientes mucho su falta, pero se sigues así, te morirás de tristeza antes de la boda...tienes que ponerte bien, por ella. Tienes que levantar ese ánimo. Tienes que luchar por su amor. Esos mese de distancia le harán bien, pues hará que el amor entre vosotros sea más fuerte. No sufras hijo mío, pronto se casarán y tendrá ella a tu lado toda la vida.

_ Tienes razón mamá, tengo que mejorar mi ánimo por ella, para seguir amándola y estar bien para cuando la vea.

_ Así me gusta, hijo. Tú eres fuerte y podrás con eso. Además, tengo una idea para ti.

_ ¿?Y que idea mamá?

_ Cuando tu padre y yo estábamos novios, también estuvimos 6 meses sin vernos, y también lo pasamos muy mal. Entonces me ocurrió la idea de escribirle cartas... En las cartas le ponía todo lo que se me venía la mente y le expresaba cuanto lo echaba de menos y cuanto lo amaba. El no tardaba en contestarme, y sus cartas me alentaban y alegraban infinitamente mi corazón, así que puedes escribir a Isabella, así no se sentirán tan separados.

_ ¡Buena idea mamá! Gracias, ¡ahora mismo la voy a escribir!

Le di un beso a mi madre, y subí corriendo a mi habitación a escribir mi primera carta a Bella, tenía mucho que decirle...


	6. Amor por correspondencia

Capitulo 6

 **Amor por correspondencia**

 _Edward POV_

Llegué a mi habitación y me senté, corriendo cogí un papel y la pluma y me puse a escribir. Eran tantas cosas que querría decir a Bella, pero no sabía ni como y ni dónde empezar. Creo que ni todas las palabras del mundo serian suficientes para expresar lo cuanto la extrañaba y lo cuanto la amaba. Respiré hondo y empecé a escribir:

 _Mí querida y amada Bella:_

 _Hace dos meses que estamos separados, y le puedo garantir que ni un solo segundo dejé de pensar en ti. Tus hermosos ojos no han salido de mi mente, y en el susurro del viento me parece escuchar su dulce voz..._

 _No puedes imaginar cuanto te echo de menos. Mi vida perdió totalmente el sentido sin ti. Si vivo, vivo con la esperanza de verte y no dejarte nunca más._

 _Siento que en mi pecho se ha abierto un gran agujero, un agujero que solo tú puedes llenar...Bella, tú eres mi todo, tu eres mi vida, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti...cada día que pasa estoy más enamorado, y no deseo otra cosa que estar contigo para siempre..._

 _Estoy contando los días para verte, y anhelo tanto este día...para decirle cuanto te amo, para abrazarla y besar tus dulces labios... sueño todas las noches con eso, tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla con todo el amor de mi corazón._

 _Yo quisiera decirle tantas cosas, pero creo que nada más importa para mí en el mundo, lo único importante en mi vida es amarte..._

 _Por más veces que te dijera que te amo seria poco...Mi amor por ti es mayor que el universo..._

 _No quisiera despedirme, pero estoy tan emocionado, que ya no puedo escribir..._

 _Te amo mi Bella, mi amada novia._

 _Contigo está mi corazón._

 _De tu Edward._

Las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, de verdad que yo había escrito todo lo que sentía en este momento. Coloque la carta en un sobre, lo besé con cariño, y lo bajé al mensajero del palacio para que llevara al Castillo de Swan lo más pronto posible, y le prometí una buena propina a él y su comitiva para el viaje, ya que la situación del clima no eran muy buenas.

Desde este día me alegré más, parecía que había quitado un peso grande de mi alma, por lo menos Bella saberla cuanto la echo de menos y cuanto la quiero.

Se pasó otro mes, y el mensajero no había vuelto. Sabía que el viaje estaba difícil, y que el Rey Charlie no le dejaría volver sin antes no estar asegurado que las condiciones para viajar eran buenas.

Yo seguí trabajando ayudando mi padre con las cosas del Reino, pero en mi pensamiento solo había una cosa: mi dulce Bella.

Un día estaba con mi padre en su despacho, y escuche que llegaba la comitiva del mensajero. Mi corazón dio un brinco. Mi padre me miró sonriendo y me dijo:

_Baja hijo, va a ver cómo han llegado y que recados te manda la princesa Isabella...

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, ¡cuanto estaba deseando este día!

Saludé afectuosamente toda la comitiva y les agradecí enormemente por el sacrificio que habían hecho por mí. Me aproxime al mensajero, le abracé y le pregunté:

_Don Seth, ¿como se encuentra la princesa Isabella?

_Muy bien Alteza. Ella y sus Majestades los Reyes de Swan le mandan muchos saludos y recuerdos.

_ ¿No le han dado ningún mensaje?

_Si Alteza, la princesa Isabella le manda esta carta, y me encargó que le dijera que ella se alegró mucho con su carta.

_Gracias, Don Seth, ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Le abracé, y él me entregó la carta de mi Bella. Era un sobre muy hermoso, con una caligrafía que solo podría ser de una persona tan linda: mi Bella.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación, y ávidamente abrí la carta. Con emoción empecé a leer:

 _Mí querido y amado Edward:_

 _¡No sabes la alegría que me has dado con tus letras! ¡Te puedo decir que me has devuelto la vida!_

 _Yo también te echo mucho de menos, no imaginas cuanto. También te tengo en mis pensamientos en cada segundo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti nunca..._

 _Lo único que me conforta es mirar a mi anillo y ver en el color de tus ojos...me pierdo imaginando verlos de verdad, de estar cerca de ti, de acariciar sus pelos cobrizos tan hermosos..._

 _Mi vida sin ti es como una noche sombría y sin estrellas, toda una oscuridad. También tengo en mi pecho un gran agujero que solo tu presencia lo puede llenar. Edward, mi amado, mi todo, mi vida, ¡No puedo ya más vivir sin Ti!_

 _Espero que cuando vengas de verdad me lleve contigo, ¡no podré sobrevivir sin ti nuevamente!_

 _Le puedo asegurar que cada día que pasa mi amor por ti se hace más grande y más fuerte, creo que nadie en el mundo puede amar tanto a alguien como yo te amo..._

 _También sueño con el día que te encuentre, como deseo estar entre tus brazos y unir mis labios a los tuyos...pero de esta vez quiero, si no es mucho pedir, que cuando me vuelvas a besar no te detengas, quiero que me bese con pasión, como mi prometido, como el único amor de mi vida...es lo que más deseo..._

 _El tiempo pasará deprisa y luego nuestros sueños serán realidad..._

 _¡Te amo y te amaré para siempre, siempre y siempre!_

 _De tu Bella._

Mi Dios, ¡ ahora si mi vida se había vuelto! ¡Mi Bella sentía lo mismo por mi! Una gran emoción invadió mi pecho, ¡tenía ganas de gritar, de bailar, de decir a todo el mundo como yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi prometida!

Tenía que agradecer a mi madre por la idea tan magnífica que me había dado. Ella era la responsable de tanta felicidad para mí y para Bella.

Bajé al salón principal para encontrar a mi madre, y ahí estaba ella sentada bordando con Alice, y al otro lado estaba Emmet leyendo.

Como debía de estar, que cuando ellos me vieron, se pusieron los tres a reírse, y Alice gritó:

_Seguro que tiene noticias de lsabella, mira, ¡está como un tonto de tanta felicidad!

_Claro – dijo Emmet burlándose – seguro que le ha mandado besos por correspondencia...

_Chicos – dijo mi mamá – respeten a tu hermano, ya verá cuando le toque a ustedes...

Me acerque a ella y la besé con cariño. No podía dar algo mejor a aquella que tanto me quería también.

_ Mamá, gracias por todo, Bella me ha escrito y estoy muy feliz.

_Ya se te nota hijo, me alegro que la idea haya servido.

_Si, que ha servido, y de mucho. Por lo menos ahora no me sentiré tan lejos de ella.

_ Me alegro mucho también, mi hijo.

Fueron pasando los meses, y volví a escribir varias veces a Bella, y todas ella me contestaba con el mismo amor y cariño. Guardaba todas tus cartas como el mayor tesoro valioso del mundo.

Ella pensaba que era la única persona en el mundo que amaba alguien más que ella a mi...creo que estaba equivocada...había una única excepción...creo que nadie en el mundo era capaz de amar a alguien como yo amaba ella.

Se fue acercando el día del cumpleaños de la Reina Renné, y del esperado día de ver a mi Bella.

Una semana antes estuvimos preparando el viaje, por fin, ¡iba llegar el día tan ansiado por mi!

La noche antes de viajar, no era capaz de dormir, estaba tan feliz, y pensando que pronto vería a mi amada Bella, y no veía la hora de cumplir su deseo...si que de esta vez la besaría como su prometido, como su único amor, no me detendría de manera alguna, solamente me dejaría llevar del amor que siento por ella...


	7. Un reencuentro inolvidable

Capitulo 7

 **Un Reencuentro Inolvidable**

 _Edward POV_

Por fin llegó el día tan deseado de partir hacia el Castillo de los Swan, mal podría esperar para ver a mi Bella, no me importa pasar dos días de viaje por el desierto, con tal de verla, no me importa nada en el mundo.

Salimos con la comitiva real, Mi madre y Alice, pues Emmet se quedaría con mi padre para que no se quedara solo en el palacio, ya que íbamos quedar unos días allá. Era temprano y todavía no había salido bien el sol, yo miraba el campo por donde pasábamos, pero no tenía otra cosa en mi cabeza que Bella, mi vida, mi todo...

Paramos varias veces en el camino para descansar y comer. En la primera noche nos acampamos en un oasis. Hacia frio. El cielo se veía hermosamente estrellado.

Cuando amaneció, seguimos por el camino, todavía quedaba otra noche y todo un día. Mi madre y Alice se veían bien cansadas, pero ellas estaban felices de hacer ese sacrificio por mí, por mi felicidad. De verdad que no volvería sin Bella, ni que yo tuviera que pelear con el Rey Charlie, yo no podría estar ni un día más lejos de ella, me casaría ni que fuese solamente con la familia en el palacio, y después haríamos la fiesta en casa, pero de verdad que si, ¡no volvería sin ella!

Después de todo, de tanta ansiedad que tenia, el camino no se me hizo tan largo, la esperanza de verla era tan grande, que me llenaba el alma.

Después de otro día de viaje, salimos del desierto, y nuestro guía nos propuso:

_ Majestad, ya está llegando la noche, y estamos cerca del Castillo de los reyes de Hale, podríamos ir allá para pasar la noche y descansar, seguramente nos recibirán muy bien.

_ Buena idea Don Seth – dijo mi madre – sí que lo veo muy oportuno.

_ ¡Oportunísimo! – gritó Alice dando brincos de alegría.

_Claro hija, así también puedes saludar al príncipe Jasper...

_Creo que después de mi boda, tendremos otra – dije alegremente – me cae bien el príncipe Jasper, me gustará tenerlo por cuñado.

Al principio de la noche, llegamos al castillo de Hale, nos recibieron muy bien, y en seguida nos llevaron hasta los reyes.

Sus majestades se alegraran enormemente con nuestra visita. La Reina Sofía de Hale era amiga de infancia de mi Madre, las dos se abrazaron efusivamente, hacían muchos años que no se veían.

_Sofía, ¡estás tan guapa como siempre! Que gusto verla, ¡cuántas ganas tenia de encontrarla! – dijo mi madre emocionada.

_Y tú Esme, estás muy linda también, parece que los años no pasan para ti, ¡cuántas ganas tenia de verte también! – dijo la reina Sofía alegremente.

_Vaya, que ha tenido un esposo y unos hijos preciosos, Sofí.

_Y los tuyos Esme, son maravillosos, vaya, que hermoso está Edward, parece ayer que hemos ido a su bautizo...

_Nosotros estamos yendo de camino para el Castillo de Swan, vamos al cumpleaños de la Reina Reneé.

_ ¡Qué bueno! Nosotros también iremos, saldremos mañana temprano, podremos ir todos juntos, me acompañaran Jasper y Rosalie.

_Jasper también va, que bueno – gritó Alice.

_Creo querida Sofí – dijo sonriendo mi madre – todavía vamos a ser parientes...

_Ya lo creo, desde que vinieron del cumpleaños de Edward, Jasper no sabe decir otra cosa de Alice, y Rosalie no tiene ojos no más que para Emmet, además, ¿No ha venido él?

_No, se quedo con Carlisle, para que no estuviera solo en el palacio.

_Que pena, Rosalie va a sentir mucho.

_No importa, ya se verán pronto, para la boda de Edward con la princesa Isabella.

_ ¡Magnifico! Allí nos veremos todos.

De pronto llega el príncipe Jasper y la princesa Rosalie en el salón, Alice sale corriendo a abrazar al príncipe Jasper. Fue hermoso y emocionante, como los dos se abrazaron con fuerza y se miraban con amor y cariño. Creo solo que él no la beso por respeto a nosotros y porque todavía no están comprometidos oficialmente...

En ese momento solo pensé como sería mi encuentro con Bella... no sé ni lo que voy a hacer, tengo ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de decirle cuanto la quiero y cuanto la he extrañado.

La princesa Rosalie miró a todos y preguntó extrañada:

_ ¿No ha venido el príncipe Emmet?

_No ha podido venir, querida, tuvo que quedar con su padre en el castillo – contestó mi madre.

_Que lastima...

No pudo decir más porque dos grandes lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos...

Mi madre como siempre, tan tierna, abrazó con cariño la princesa Rosalie y le dijo:

_No te preocupes, pronto ya se verán, irán todos para la boda de Edward con Isabella.

_Es que tenía tanta gana de verlo...

-ya lo sé, el también tiene muchas ganas de verla también.

_ ¿De veras?

_Si, si...el no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti...

_ ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Yo le quiero mucho!

_Así que no te entristezcas ahora, que pronto lo verás.

_ ¡Gracias majestad!

Nos llevaron cada uno a su aposento para descansar, ya que temprano nos iríamos todos de viaje, y tendríamos todavía un día todo de camino.

La noche se me hizo corta, despertamos bien temprano, y salimos todas las comitivas juntas para el castillo de Swan.

No podía pensar otra cosa que llegar pronto para encontrar con mi Bella, hacia ocho meses que estaba esperando este momento.

El viaje no se me hizo tan pesado, pero cuando llegamos al Castillo de Swan, ya era noche adentrada.

Sus majestades nos estaban esperando, y nos recibieron muy bien, con mucha alegría:

_ ¡Bienvenidas a nuestro Reino! – Dijo alegremente el Rey Charlie.

_ ¡Es un inmenso placer en recibir a vosotros en nuestro palacio! – dijo emocionada la Reina Reneé.

Ellos nos abrazaron, y yo no hacía más que mirar procurando por Bella. El Rey Charlie, seguramente se dio cuenta, y me dijo:

_Isabella no está Edward, yo la mandé a descansar, pues ya era tarde, y además ella estaba muy cansada, pues pasó todo el día preparando las cosas de la fiesta de su madre y preparando los aposentos de los convidados, mañana ya la verá tranquilamente, ya tendrán bastante tiempo para estar juntos, además usted también está muy cansado y tiene que descansar, y si la ve ahora, seguro que ningún de los dos va a dormir esta noche...

Me quedé desolado. El tenia razón, la pobre debería estar muy cansada y yo también. Mañana me levanto bien temprano y desquitaré todo el tiempo que no la veo.

Nos llevaron a nuestros aposentos, mi cuarto era hermoso, grande, con una sacada, donde entraba la luz de la luna por toda la habitación.

Había una bañera llena de agua, preparada cuidadosamente para bañar, con unos ungüentos perfumados, sabía que ese detalle era de mi Bella, para que me refrescara y pudiera descansar bien.

Me bañe y me puse el pijama, y me acosté, pues estaba bien cansado. La cama era bien grande y suave, tenía dos almohadas y una cubierta muy hermosa. Cuando destapé la cama, junto a mi almohada había un capullo de rosa roja con un billetito. Era la letra de mi Bella: "Te amo".

Lo besé, y lo puse en mi mesita de noche. Pronto quede dormido. Empecé a soñar con mi Bella, parecía sentir su perfume, era un sueño tan real, que podía sentir como ella acariciaba mi pelo, como besaba mi rostro, mis manos...yo no hacía nada, no más que deleitarme con sus caricias...

A la media noche me desperté con un poco de frio, y empecé a tirar de la cubierta, pero lo extraño es que la cubierta parecía estar enganchada, entonces me incorporé en la cama y miré al lado para ver donde estaba enganchada.

Pero lo que la enganchaba era lo que menos yo podría esperar...

Yo casi tuve un infarto cuando me percaté que ¡Bella estaba acostada en mi cama enredada con mi cubierta!

Yo no sabía ya que hacer. Ella estaba dulcemente dormida, con una linda sonrisa en los labios, vestía un camisón rosa pálido, tenia los pelos sueltos, parecía una diosa de verdad, una verdadera tentación...despertarla estaba fuera de discusión, además era fascinante ver como dormía plácidamente...que linda era, mi niña, mi amada, mi vida...

Por un buen rato la quedé mirando, pero después vino un pensamiento: y si Bella no se despertara hasta la mañana, y la gente se diera cuenta que ella había pasado la noche en mi cama...conmigo...sus padres y mi madre me matarían...

Intenté quedarme tranquilo, pero el pensamiento de verdad que me preocupaba. De cierto que yo no tocaría a Bella para nada (aunque me muriera de ganas...) pero su padre se quedaría furioso. En cuanto estaba con ese pensamiento, Bella se movió en la cama, y sonriendo dijo dormida: "Te amo Edward, quiero estar contigo para siempre, no me dejes"...

¡Ella estaba soñado conmigo! ¡Mi Bella hablaba dormida!

Tuve ganas de abrazarla y decirle que no tuviera miedo, que yo también la amaba e iba estar con ella para siempre. Fascinado, decidí seguir mirando, y dejar que las cosas pasasen como tenían que pasar.

Después de un buen rato mirándola, me quedé dormido otra vez, pero de esta vez con un sueño mas liviano. De pronto sentí que Bella se despertó. Delicadamente me besó en la frente y se levantó de la cama. De verdad que yo no iba a dejarla marchar así...

Mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta, muy despacio, yo sin hacer ruido me senté en la orilla de la cama. Cuando ella estaba casi llegando a la puerta, le dije;

_ ¿Donde va la señorita sin mi permiso?

Ella se quedó petrificada donde estaba. Despacio, se volvió hacia mí, y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

_ ¡Edward, te has despertado!

Corriendo vino hacia mis brazos, estaba tan hermosa, no paraba de besar mi rostro, y me apretaba el cuerpo como si yo fuera a huir y ella me sujetaba. Yo también la apretaba junto a mi cuerpo, le besaba su frente, su pelo, acariciaba su espalda, ¡cuánto tiempo había deseado tenerla así!

No teníamos ni palabras para decir, he preferido dejar el amor actuar en ese momento. Hay cosas que no se pueden expresar con palabras, solo los gestos pueden demostrar lo que se siente.

Después de unos momentos abrazados así, Bella, sentada en mi regazo, me miró inocentemente:

_Perdón mi amor, por venir a tu habitación y despertarte, sé que estás muy cansado, pero a mí se me hacía imposible estar debajo del mismo techo que tú y no verte... me escapé de mi aposento, por lo menos para verte dormido...pero estabas tan hermoso, que ya no he sido capaz de alejarme de ti, y acabé por dormirme también...

_No importa mi vida, ha sido el regalo más hermoso que me has dado. Yo estaba desconsolado por no verte, si yo supiera donde dormías, seguramente yo había ido hasta allá para verte...

_Cuanto te he extrañado Edward, ¡no puedo estar sin ti!...

_Yo también mi Bella, no sabes cuánto he sufrido por estar lejos de ti...

_Te amo mi príncipe...

_Y yo a ti mi princesa... Sabes, ya que me has dado este regalo tan hermoso de escaparte para verme, yo también quiero darte un regalo...

_ ¿Y que regalo?

_Algo que tú querrías mucho...pero quiero que cierres los ojos y estés quietecita...

Capté que ella no había caído en la cuenta de lo que era el regalo. Inocentemente cerró sus ojos y esperó por la sorpresa.

Yo empecé a acariciarle el rostro, en cuanto acercaba mis labios a los suyos. He podido sentir como su respiración aceleraba. Con una mano la agarré por la cintura y empecé a besarla con todo mi corazón. Ella respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, con el mismo amor y pasión. Cada vez más mis labios se volvían urgente en los suyos, y ella agarraba mi pelo y pegaba más su cuerpo al mío. Fue un momento de cielo, en la habitación solo se veía la luz tenue de la luna por la sacada, y solo se oía nuestra respiración jadeante. Yo la necesitaba, y ella me necesitaba. Cada momento que pasaba nos besábamos con más pasión, sentí que mi cuerpo ardía de tanto placer, un placer que jamás había pensado en sentir, solo tenía ganas de más y más...

Pero tenía que parar. Si las cosas siguiesen así, todavía iba a perder la cabeza y acabaría haciéndola mía.

Despacio, me fui apartando, pero Bella no tenía ninguna intención de parar...

 ** _¿Que han hallado? ¡Por fin los tortolitos se han encontrado nuevamente! ¡Dejen reviews y den su opinión!_**

 ** _¡Un abrazote a todas!_**


	8. Un convidado Indeseado

Capitulo 8

 **Un convidado indeseado**

 _Edward POV_

Yo tampoco tenía ganas de parar de besarla, pero la cosa ya estaba pasando de la raya, tenía que parar, pero de una manera que no la dejara pensando que yo no la deseaba.

De pronto ella dejó mis labios para respirar, y aproveché la oportunidad para tomar control de la situación. Cariñosamente besé su frente y puse su rostro sobre mi pecho y empecé a acariciarle la espalda. Su respiración (y la mía también) que estaba agitada, fue normalizando. Ella también acariciaba mi pecho con delicadeza, y así estuvimos un rato, disfrutando uno del otro. Después de estar más calmada, Bella me miró y dijo:

\- Gracias Edward, ha sido el regalo más hermoso que he recibido en mi vida, ¡nunca he sido tan feliz! Y más feliz me siento porque ha sido tú el que yo di mi primer beso, creo que no sería capaz de besar otro hombre así como te he besado...

\- Bella – la miré con cariño – yo tampoco, nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida...y me siento completamente feliz que fueras tú la mujer que yo diera mi primer beso, yo tampoco creo que besaría a otra mujer como te he besado... tu eres única, tu eres mi amor, mi vida, mi todo...

La abracé con fuerza, y ella besaba mi pecho con ternura... No quería separarme de ella, pero si su padre la cogiera en mi habitación, estaríamos los dos en un gran lío...

Dulcemente le dije:

\- Bella, yo no quiero separarme de ti, pero creo que ya será hora que vuelvas a tu habitación, porque si tu padre te coge aquí, estaremos los dos metidos en un gran problema...su padre es capaz de cortar mi cabeza...

\- Ah, Edward – me miró con tristeza – tienes razón, pero espero sepas que ¡me voy de aquí contra mi voluntad!

\- Yo también te dejo marchar contra mi voluntad, pero vamos ofrecer este sacrificio hoy, no te preocupes que pronto estaremos casados y nadie ya nos separará.

\- Eso espero, mi amor, ya no soportaré estar lejos de ti...

\- Y yo tampoco...

La acompañé hasta la puerta, y antes de salir, Bella me besó dulcemente los labios, y yo la abracé con ternura, sin hacer ruidos para que la gente no se diera cuenta y se despertara.

Esperé que ella caminase por el pasillo largo, hasta que la perdí de vista en la oscuridad. Cerré la puerta y volví a mi cama. Estaba tan cansado, y después de tantas emociones, y todavía con el gusto de sus labios en mi boca, quedé dormido plácidamente...

Cuando me desperté el sol ya estaba bien alto. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada, por la altura del sol, vi que ya era como las doce. ¿Había dormido tanto? Si que seria, entre el cansancio y la madrugada tan intensa que había tenido...

Me arreglé corriendo, pues tenía ganas de ver a Bella, quería estar todo el tiempo que pudiera a su lado.

Bajé para el salón principal, y cuando iba llegando empecé a oír varias voces, creo que estaba llegando más invitados para la fiesta de la Reina Renné. Al llegar al salón estaba allí mis futuros suegros, mi madre y Alice, busqué con mi mirada a Bella, pero ella no estaba allí.

Me acerqué a mi madre y le dije:

\- Buenos días, mamá, ¿cómo has descansado?

\- Muy bien, hijo, ¿y tú? ¿Te has despertado ahora?

\- Si mamá, creo que estaba tan cansado que no he sentido ni la noche pasar... (Si _tú supieras..._ ) pero he descansado muy bien también.

\- Qué bueno... estarás con ganas de ver a Isabella, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Y qué ganas tengo, mamá! ¡Ni te lo imaginas!

\- Están enamorados de verdad, ¡cuánto me alegro!

\- Yo también, por estar de novio de la mujer más hermosa de este mundo...

\- ¡Qué romántico! – dijo Alice en tono burlón.

\- Vaya, que tú con el príncipe Jasper... – dije medio irritado.

\- Calma, chicos – dijo mi madre poniendo paz en la situación – mejor Edward que vaya a saludar a Sus Majestades.

Me dirigí hasta el Rey Charlie y la Reina Renné, educadamente les hice una venia y les saludé:

\- ¡Buenos días, majestades!

\- Buenos días, Edward – me contestó el Rey Charlie - ¿Has descansado bien?

\- Sí, majestad, he podido descansar muy bien. ¿Y la princesa Isabella?

\- Todavía no se ha despertado – contestó la Reina Renné – la pobre estaba tan cansada, que he preferido no despertarla. Le voy a contar algo. Desde que venimos de su compromiso, Isabella no dormía bien. Ella sufrió mucho por tu ausencia, Edward, y ahora cuando pasé en su habitación y la vi durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios, no he sido capaz de despertarla...

\- Yo también, hacía tiempo que no dormía bien como he dormido esta noche ( _prefiero ni acordarme_ ), también he sufrido mucho la ausencia de Bella, y no veo la hora de verla. Aprovechando la oportunidad, yo querría exponerles algo.

\- Puedes decir, hijo mío – dijo el Rey Charlie.

\- El pacto de nuestro compromiso era que Bella y yo quedáramos dos años de novios... pero yo la amo y la quiero tanto, que no puedo ya vivir sin ella, ¡Me es imposible esperar dos años para casarme con ella! ¡Por mí, nos casaríamos hoy mismo!

\- Eso ya lo veo – dijo sonriendo el Rey Charlie – Isabella tampoco aguantará más sin ti. Yo tampoco quiero verla sufrir de la manera que la vi estos ocho meses. Sé que están los dos locamente enamorados... y antes que me den alguna sorpresa... ¡prefiero que casen como manda la Santa Iglesia! Yo le doy mi permiso para que empiecen a arreglar las cosas para su boda, y se casen lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡Gracias Majestad! – grité eufórico.

\- Pero ya sabes, ¡pobre de ti, si yo llegara a saber que has tocado a Isabella antes de casarse!

\- Tranquilo, majestad – le miré a los ojos – lo juro que no tocaré a Isabella antes de nuestra boda ( _pero si supiera lo difícil que va a resultar_...).

Abracé a mis futuros suegros con cariño y alegría. La Reina Renné estaba muy emocionada. ¡Por fin iba ser realidad mi gran sueño!

De pronto, escuché un ruido y miré a la puerta. Vi la hermosa imagen de mi Bella que entraba en el salón. Ella vestía un vestido azul cielo, parecía un ángel. Yo caminé a su encuentro con la mejor de mis sonrisas, y ella también me sonreía feliz. La abracé con ternura y ella recostó su rostro sobre mi pecho. Creo que jamás sería feliz si no tuviera a Bella a mi lado.

La Reina Reneé emocionada dijo:

\- Bella, mi vida, tenemos una gran noticia para darte.

\- ¿Y qué noticia, mamá? - le preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

\- Pronto será tu boda con Edward – dijo el Rey Charlie – ya vemos que los dos no pueden estar separados, así que ya vamos empezar con los preparativos, y se casaran lo más pronto posible.

\- Papá, mamá... ¡ eso es maravilloso! Edward, ¡ya no estaremos separados nunca más!

\- ¡Nunca más mi Bella, nunca más! – dije emocionado

Sin esperarlo, Bella se abalanzó sobre mis labios y empezó a besarme con pasión, en este momento tampoco pude resistir, y ya me olvidé de todo, hasta de mis futuros suegros que estaban presenciando la escena...

Escuché alguien limpiando la garganta, y entendí que era el Rey Charlie diciendo que ya bastaba por ahora. Me separé un poco de Bella, y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ella miró su padre que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, y enseguida su mejilla se tiñó de un color escarlata... La Reina Reneé se veía feliz, y menos mal que ella nos salvó:

\- Charlie – dijo ella – Bella ya no es una niña, y tiene que estar feliz que ella está tan enamorada de su novio...

\- Pero no necesita demostrarlo públicamente de esa manera – contestó molesto – mejor que se casen pronto mismo, no quiero tener un disgusto de ver mi hija casando deshonrosamente...

\- Tranquilo papá – dijo Bella molesta – yo no le daré ese disgusto, sé lo que puedo y debo hacer. Además, Edward es mi novio, y ¡tengo el derecho de besarle cuando quiera!

\- Hija, no le contestes a tu padre así – dijo la Reina Reneé.

\- Disculpa, papá, disculpa, mamá – dijo Bella avergonzada – es que no soporto que desconfíen de mi, ¡eso me saca de mis casillas!

\- Disculpas aceptas – dijo el Rey Charlie – perdóname, hija también, es que tú sabes lo cuánto te quiero, siempre serás mi nenita...

El Rey Charlie dio un tierno abrazo a Bella y la besó en la frente. Yo me quedé admirando el cuadro sin saber lo que decir, en pelea de familia, mejor no meterse...

De pronto, vino el mensajero del Rey a anunciarle:

\- Acaban de llegar el conde de Black con su hijo.

\- Diga que pasen – ordenó el Rey Charlie.

Por la puerta apareció la figura de un hombre fuerte con un joven alto y esbelto. El Rey Charlie con alegría exclamó:

\- ¡Bienvenido, mi amigo Billy! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Ya le estaba echando de menos!

\- ¡Gracias, Charlie, yo también!

Los dos se abrazaron efusivamente. Me di cuenta que Bella miraba con alegría al joven, pero lo que pasó en seguida fue lo peor que yo pudiera imaginar. Bella, toda feliz, fue corriendo a encontrarse con el joven, le abrazó y le decía:

\- ¡Jacob, Jacob! ¡Cuánto le he echado de menos! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

\- Y tú, pequeñaja – decía él – tú también has crecido, y también estás más hermosa...

Y se abrazaron con más fuerza... En mi interior empezó a subir un fuego devorador. Mi sangre hervía por lo menos a 100°. Las ganas que tenia era de dar una patada a este intruso y quitarle la mano de encima de mi Bella... pero lo peor era ella recibiéndole con tanta alegría... y delante mío... eso no podía ser...si yo pudiera...mataría ese perro ahora mismo...

Intenté mantener mi control por educación. Había oído hablar de los celos, pero sentirlo era algo muy distinto...No puedo explicar todos los tipos de pensamientos malos que pasaron por mi cabeza en contra de aquel chucho que tenía entre sus brazos a mi novia...

Cuando dejaron de abrazarse, Bella le dijo:

\- Ven, Jacob, tengo a alguien que presentarte.

Ellos vinieron hasta mí. Ya no podía más disimular mi rabia. Tenía ganas de acabar con él, solo por estar cerca de mi Bella...

\- Jacob, este es el Príncipe Edward, mi prometido – dijo Bella sonriendo.

\- ¿Tu prometido? - me miró con desprecio – vaya, ¿desde cuándo estás comprometida...con este tipo?...

\- A Usted no le importa – le dije rabioso – Bella es mi prometida, y pronto nos casaremos – y abracé a Bella en señal de posesión – ¡y quiero que se quede claro que estamos muy enamorados y ya no hay vuelta atrás!

\- Calma, calma, señorito príncipe – dijo él molesto – yo conozco a Bella desde que éramos niños, y hemos crecidos juntos, y no vas a ser tu quien separe nuestra amistad...todavía Bella tendrá tiempo para arrepentirse de...

\- ¡Cállate, Jacob! – dijo ahora Bella rabiosa – ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo, pero no mezcles las cosas, que te quede claro que yo amo a Edward y me voy a casar con él sí, lo mismo que te gustes o no! ¿Entendiste?

Estaba a punto de pegar a ese sinvergüenza, cuando intervino el Rey Charlie:

\- Calma, chicos, no es para tanto. Jacob, sé que el compromiso de Bella te ha pillado de sorpresa, pero respete su voluntad. Bella está muy feliz, y Tú Edward – me miro con respeto – acepta que Bella y Jacob son grandes amigos desde la infancia, y eso no cambiará lo que Bella siente por ti.

\- No sé, no sé – dije desconfiado – yo confío en Bella, pero en este...

\- Edward – me dijo Bella - mejor que nos vayamos, no tengo ganas de estropear mi día, ni la fiesta de mi madre.

Sin pensar más, la agarré por la cintura y salimos del salón. El día sería intenso...


	9. Una noche inolvidable

Capitulo 9

 **Una noche inolvidable**

 _Edward POV_

Salimos al jardín del palacio. Íbamos caminando en silencio, yo seguía agarrando la cintura de Bella y ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

De pronto, Bella empezó a sollozar, un llanto que partía el alma. La abracé con más fuerza y sentamos en un banco que había debajo de un gran árbol. No sabia que decirle. Yo me sentía culpado de haber tratado tan mal aquel perro delante de Bella, pero era superior a mis fuerzas verlo tan agarrado a mi amada. Ella seguía llorando con fuerza. Yo la acariciaba y besaba su frente, pero parecía que eso no le quitaba el dolor que sentía.

Yo era un idiota. ¿Cómo no pensé antes en lo que podría hacer sufrir a Bella y aguantar en silencio el dichoso chucho? ¿Por qué no callé?

Con mi corazón roto de dolor y arrepentimiento, dije a Bella:

_Mi amor, perdóname, yo jamás tuve la intención de hacerle sufrir, yo sé que quieres mucho a Jacob, pero yo nunca he amado una persona como amo a ti. Sé que me he puesto muy celoso, pero en ningún momento he desconfiado de tu amor por mí, pero es que te amo tanto… que ¡No soporto ver ningún hombre agarrándola de la manera que estaba haciendo ese p….! ¡Bella, tu eres mía, tu eres mi vida, mi todo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

Bella levanto su cabeza y me miró a los ojos con ternura. Acarició mi rostro y me dijo dulcemente:

_Yo soy la que debe disculparme. Yo de verdad que quiero a Jacob como un hermano, pero no debería haberlo recibido con tanta efusión delante de ti….perdóname Edward….Tu eres mi todo también, y ¡yo no puedo vivir mi vida sin ti! Edward, ¡perdóname!

_Bella, ya estás más que perdonada, no se culpe por eso, solo por tenerla entre mis brazos, me hace olvidar de todo, los dos nos hemos equivocado, pero la culpa tiene ese chucho entrometido.

_No diga así de Jacob, el es bueno, pero le ha pillado la noticia de nuestro compromiso de sorpresa, creo que también estará se sintiendo mal por hacerme rabiar.

_Está bien, pero el ha estropeado el momento más feliz de mi vida…No me ha dejado disfrutar de saber que pronto serás mi esposa…

_ ¡Oh Edward! ¡Es verdad! Pero ahora ya podremos disfrutar todo el día y toda la noche…Yo quiero disfrutar de tu presencia cada minuto, desquitar todo el tiempo en que te he tenido lejos…

_Yo también mi amor, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, y solo ahora a tu lado siento que mi corazón ha vuelto a latir.

_Yo siento lo mismo, mi amor. Solo ahora me siento completamente feliz.

_Sabes, no veo la hora de verte vestida de novia, de poner el anillo en su dedo, de saber que eres mía para siempre, y….

_ ¿Y que más Edward? – me miró con una cara de pícara.

_Mejor todavía no mencionar, porque yo no sé si tendré fuerzas suficientes para aguantar hasta nuestra noche de bodas….

_No necesita esperar... ya sabes que soy tuya, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… adoraría complacer todos sus deseos…

_Bella, no me provoques…yo no soy tan fuerte como tu piensas…

_Pues no sea…

_Bella…

Cuando me di cuenta, tenía mis labios fervientemente en los suyos, yo la besaba con pasión, y ella me devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad. Parecía el cielo en la tierra, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, sentir su perfume embriagador, su piel rozando mi piel… ¡que locura era esto!

De repente sentí que Bella empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y acariciar mi pecho en cuanto no paraba de besarme. Sentí un fuego que empezó a incendiar todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación inexplicable, mezclaba amor, pasión, deseo…Dios mío, ¡esa mujer me iba llevar a la locura!

Me di cuenta que la cosa estaba pasando nuevamente de la raya. Esta noche ya fue difícil dejarla salir de mi habitación después de besarla, y ahora sentirla tan cerca y tan seductora… yo había prometido a su padre que no la tocaría, pero si las cosas siguiesen así…

En medio de mi aturdimiento, pude sentir unos pasos que se dirigían hacia nosotros, y de pronto pude oír la estridente voz de mi hermana.

_Vaya hermanito, ya veo que no pierdes tiempo…

Bella dejó de besarme, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata, pícaramente le sonreí.

_Alice – dije medio enojado – creo que tienes que tener un poco más de respeto a su hermano mayor.

_Respeto… quien pide respeto…alguien que se pone a besar su novia descaradamente en un jardín publico…

_ ¿Y que tiene malo en eso? – replico Bella.

_ Mi querida cuñadita – contestó Alice sonriendo – no es que tenga algo malo, pero ¿vosotros no dais cuenta que son los príncipes herederos, y toda la corte tiene los ojos fijos en todo lo que hacen?

_Es verdad Alice – contestó Bella resignada – pero ya sabe cuanto amo a tu hermano y cuanto lo he extrañado…

_Bueno, solo digo a los tortolitos que tengan más cuidado cuando estén juntos. Además he venido para deciros que el Rey Charlie les espera en el salón real.

_ ¿Y que quiere papá ahora? – exclamó Bella asustada.

_ No lo sé, solo me pidió que les avisara.

_ Vamos Bella – dije me levantando del banco – no vamos hacer su padre esperar más.

Bella se levantó y junto con Alice entramos en el palacio. Al llegar al salón, estaba el Rey Charlie sentado en una mesa tomando un té con el conde Billy y el perro de su hijo….Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la compostura, pero de verdad que la presencia de ese individuo me molestaba bastante.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba sentado el Rey, que nos miró respetuosamente y dijo:

_Quiero que estén bien preparados esta noche, pues va ser el anuncio oficial del compromiso ante la corte de nuestro Reino, y la primera aparición en público como novios.

_No se preocupe Majestad – dije alegremente mirando al chucho que se veía que estaba rabiando - Estaremos a la altura de tan esperado momento.

_Quiero que sepáis que ya hablé con la Reina Esme y hemos marcado la fecha de la boda.

_ ¿Verdad papá? – Gritó Bella eufóricamente – ¿para cuando?

_Para el trece de abril, así tendremos tiempo para arreglar su vestido y los Reyes de Cullen arreglar la ceremonia.

_ ¡Gracias papá! – dijo Bella emocionada – Edward, ¡en un mes ya estaremos casados!

_ En un mes, querida, ¡en un mes! – dije también emocionado.

El Rey Charlie nos abrazó cariñosamente, y se le notaba también la emoción. El Conde Billy también nos abrazó alegremente y nos deseó todo lo mejor. Pero lo mejor todavía estaba para acontecer…

Jacob estaba notablemente enojado, cuando vio que su padre nos abrazaba, salió del salón pisando duro. Me alegré infinitamente, era lo que precisaba ver hoy, después de todo lo que nos hizo. Ojalá ya no nos moleste más.

Era demasiada felicidad, dentro de un mes estaría casado con mi Bella. Ella también se veía feliz.

_Creo que ya es hora de los príncipes empezaren a se arreglar para la gran ceremonia de esta noche – dijo la Reina Reneé.

_ Si mamá – contestó Bella – y usted también, ¡la cumpleañera tiene que estar impecable!

_ Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Alice que acaba de entrar en el salón – ¡hoy ustedes dos tienen que brillar! Además, ya me ocupo yo de arreglar la princesa Isabella.

_ Alice… – dije desconfiado.

_Tranquilo, Edward, ya verá que tendrá la novia más deslumbrante del planeta.

_Eso ya lo sé hace tiempo – dije mirando a Bella

Hemos ido a nuestros aposentos a prepararnos para la gran noche que nos esperaba. La felicidad embargaba mi corazón, en saber que finalmente iba a casar con mi Bella. No pude para de pensar en nuestra boda. Mi imaginación volaba, podría ver a Bella con un lindo vestido blanco y un ramo de rosas blancas en su mano...y yo sonriendo esperándola en el altar... ¡que felicidad Dios mío, que felicidad!

Me bañe y me puse lo más guapo que he podido. Vestí mi traje real con la banda azul con el escudo de mi Reino. Miré como doscientas veces al espejo, tendría que estar a la altura de tan grande acontecimiento, ¡por primera vez iba a desfilar por la corte con mi Bella!

Las horas han pasado deprisa, y cuando empezó a oscurecer, bajé al salón, no querría perder ni un minuto más sin ver a mi Bella. Cuando llegué, ya estaba lleno de invitados, y toda la gente no paraba de mirarme. Yo miraba a ver si veía a Bella, pero nada. Ya sabia que Alice la iba a tener en la habitación hasta la ultima hora...

Pero de pronto entró en el salón el anfitrión que exclamó en voz alta:

_ ¡Que todos los invitados se dirijan al salón principal, que ya empezaremos con la ceremonia de presentación de los convidados de honor de Sus Majestades los Reyes de Swan!

Todos empezaron a dirigirse al salón principal, y yo me quedé atontado, sin saber adonde ir. Miré a mi alrededor, y vi a Alice que entraba por una puerta:

_Edward ¿Que haces aquí todavía? ¡ya debía estar en la antecámara del salón de la corte! ¡ya va empezar la presentación!

_Pero ¿donde se queda este sitio? ¡Estoy aquí atontado sin saber que hacer ni adonde ir!

_Parece mentira que seas el gran príncipe Edward II – dijo Alice en tono burlón - ¡Que seria de ti sin tu pequeña hermana!

Deprisa, Alice cogió mi mano y me condujo hasta la antecámara. Allí estaban Sus majestades, mi madre, y todos los convidados, y por desgracia, estaba también el chucho del Jacob...miré a ver si veía a Bella, pero nada. Estaba quedando nervioso, de verdad que nunca me sentí tan perdido en mi vida. Todos conversaban amistosamente, y yo estaba a punto de tener un colapso por no saber donde estaba mi prometida.

Empezaron a ponerse en fila, y Alice me dijo al oído:

_No se preocupe, ustedes hoy son los últimos a entrar, quédese tranquilo.

Respiré hondo y me puse al fondo de la sala, a esperar mi hora de salir, y ver cuando llegaria mi Bella.

Oí el toque de trompetas y los tambores, y oí la voz fuerte del anfitrión que empezó a llamar:

_ ¡Sus Majestades el Rey Charlie I y la Reina Renée de Swan!

_ ¡Su Majestad la Reina Esme de Cullen!

_ ¡Su Majestad la Reina Sofía de Hale!

Vi como dignamente iban todos en fila hacia los tronos que estaban preparados. Miraba a todos los lados y no veía a Bella, ¡Dios mío! ¡nos iban a llamar y ella no acaba de aparecer!

Continuaran a llamar:

_ ¡ Su Alteza real la princesa Alice de Cullen, y Sus Altezas los príncipes Jasper y Rosalie de Hale!

Yo estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

_ ¡Su Reverencia el Conde Billy de Black y el Vizconde Jacob de Black!

¡Todavía tenia que aguantar ver a ese perro desfilar delante mío!

Yo pensé que en este momento iba a morir de los nervios. Pronto nos iban a llamar y ¡Bella no terminaba de venir!

Sus majestades se sentaron en sus tronos y el Rey Charlie dijo en voz alta:

_Estimadas Majestades y Altezas, toda la corte y amigos invitados. Hoy es un día muy especial y alegre en nuestro Reino, donde conmemoraremos un año más de mi amada esposa, la Reina Reneé. Pero también quiero comunicaros el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija Isabela, mi heredera del trono de Swan, con el príncipe Edward de Cullen, heredero del trono de Cullen. Ese matrimonio es un pacto desde mi Padre con el Rey Maximino de Cullen, para que eternamente las dos coronas estén unidas por el amor y la sangre. Por lo tanto, ¡quiero también invitaros para la boda que será en el día trece de abril en el Castillo de Cullen!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear .Estaba tan absorto, que ni me di cuenta que unas suaves manos tocaban mi cintura. Sentí un beso en mi mejilla, y su perfume era embriagador como siempre. La miré despacio, y me quedé admirado de su hermosura. Vestía el mismo vestido color de perla que usó en la noche de nuestro compromiso. No había palabras para definir su belleza. Yo no me cansaría jamás de mirarla, sus ojos me cautivaban todavía más..

_Edward – me dijo con su dulce voz – discúlpame por atrasar de esta manera, es que querría poner este vestido, lo mismo de nuestro compromiso, pues el significa mucho para mi...querría que fuera el también para este momento tan importante...

_Ya pasó Bella – dije acariciando su mejilla – a sido una hermosa sorpresa, este vestido también significa mucho para mi...

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando oí:

_ ¡Sus Altezas reales, el Principe Edward II de Cullen y la Princesa Isabela III de Swan!

Bella se cogió a mi brazo, y juntos, devotamente entramos por el salón. La gente no paraba de gritar ¡Viva los príncipes, viva los príncipes! Yo en este momento no sabia expresar mis sentimientos. Tantas cosas embargaban mi corazón, por fin, ¡mi gran sueño se iba a realizar!

Llegamos hasta el trono de Sus Majestades, y hicimos juntamente la venia a ellos.

El Rey Charlie se levantó y dijo:

_ ¡Que Dios les bendiga mis queridos hijos! ¡Que Dios les acompañe en todos sus pasos y puedan formar una hermosa familia, la familia de dos reinos que se unen para siempre!

Emocionado, nos abrazó efusivamente. Bella lloraba emocionada, y sin darme cuenta, las lagrimas también corrían por mis mejillas...

Toda la corte aplaudía con fuerza, era un momento único en nuestras vidas.

El anfitrión, como en la noche de nuestro compromiso, exclamo:

_Que se formen las parejas ¡va empezar el gran baile!

Yo miré sonriendo a Bella y le dije:

_ ¿Me concedería el extraordinario honor de bailar con su Alteza?

Inmediatamente se tiñó sus adorables mejillas de escarlata.

_ Sí Alteza, ¡hoy y para siempre!

Nos dirigimos hasta el medio del salón y empezamos a bailar, en este momento parecía que el mundo era solo ella y yo, alegremente daba vueltas con ella. Me acordaba de nuestro primer baile juntos, y como había cambiado mi vida desde aquel día.

Bailamos bastante, y Bella miró alrededor y vió que los convidados estaban bien entretenidos, me dijo despacio:

_Vayámonos de aquí, que tengo algo que enseñarte.

De manos dadas, salimos despacio del salón, y Bella me llevo hasta un gran escalera, que llegaba hasta el topo del castillo. Era un lugar hermoso. Se veía las estrellas tan cerca de nosotros, era una paz tan grande...

_Mi amor – dijo Bella sonriendo – ese es mi sitio preferido del castillo. Todos los días en que estuvimos separados, soñaba estar contigo aquí.

_Pues ahora ya me tienes aquí, querida. para siempre.

_Para siempre...hasta que la muerte nos separe...

_Ni la muerte nos puede separar Bella, pues si tu mueres, yo muero contigo.

_Mejor así, pues yo también no soportaría vivir sin ti...

_Bella, te amo.

_Te amo, Edward.

Mis labios se unieron a los suyos fervientemente, no cansaría jamás de besarla. Ella acariciaba mi pelo mientras yo me agarraba a su cintura, trayendo su cuerpo junto al mío.

Las estrellas, esta noche, eran testigos de nuestro amor, un amor que ni la muerte será capaz de separar.


End file.
